warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Taubenflug (SC)
'''Dovewing' ist eine wuschelige, hellgraue Kätzin mit strahlenden, blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Sunrise :Sie ist die Tochter von Weißflug und Birkenfall, ihre Schwester ist Ivykit. :Jayfeather und Lionblaze wissen, dass eine der beiden die dritte Katze der Prophezeiung ist. Die beiden beobachten Ivykit und Dovekit. Sie spekulieren ständig, welche der beiden die dritte Katze ist, seit Hollyleaf in den Tunneln verschwunden ist. thumb Staffel 4 The Fourth Apprentice :Sie ist auf dem englischen Cover abgebildet. :Sie will alles zusammen mit Ivykit machen. Sie bekommt bald Lionblaze als Mentor. Als sie mit Wolkenschweif und Beerennase zum See gehen, will Beerennase mit Rainstorm kämpfen. Ivypaw spielt währenddessen mit einem Fisch, was Rainstorm sieht, und in eine Grube fällt. :Später, als sie ihn zurück ins Lager des FlussClans bringen, sieht Dovepaw eine kranke FlussClan-Katze, sonst jedoch niemanden. Lionblaze hat schon eine Ahnung, was da passiert ist. :Einen Mond später bekommt sie Träume von Gelbzahn, welche ihr die Prophezeiung sagt: "''After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on the dove's gentle wing" (Nach dem scharäugigen Häher und dem brüllenden Löwen wird Frieden auf dem weichen Flügel der Taube kommen). :Später sieht sie außerdem noch braune Gestalten, was ihr jedoch niemand glaubt. Lionblaze zieht sie und Jayfeather aus dem Lager, und sie testen Dovepaw. Sie macht alles richtig, und Jayfeather und Lionblaze wissen, dass sie die dritte der Prophezeiung ist. Sie will jedoch anfangs nicht, und rennt fast weg, bis Jayfeather wütend erwähnt, dass seine Schwester wegen der Prophezeiung gestorben ist. :Sie darf mit nachsehen, was die braune Gestalten sind, was Ivypaw nicht darf, und deswegen ist Ivypaw traurig und eifersüchtig. :Als sie reisen, treffen sie auf Hauskätzchen. Dovepaw redet nicht viel mit den Hauskätzchen, und Lionblaze übernimmt das Sprechen. Sie vermisst ihre Schwester Ivypaw. Später treffen sie auf Woody, und er erklärt ihnen, dass die braunen Wesen 'Beavers' (de: Biber) heißen. Sie versperrten das Wasser. Beim ersten Angriff wird sie nicht verletzt, ist allerdings schockiert, als Lionblaze alleine weiterkämpft. Er versichert ihr, dass er nicht verletzt wird, durch seine Kraft. :Später, nachdem Kräuselschweif gestorben ist, bitten sie die Hauskätzchen um Hilfe. Nach einiger Zeit haben sie es geschafft, da sie den Damm der Biber zerstören, bevor diese angreifen können. Sie bedanken sich bei den Hauskatzen und machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause. :Als sie dann Zuhause angekommen sind, freut sich vor allem Jayfeather, aber Dovepaw sucht nur ihre Schwester. Diese glaubt, dass Dovepaw sie gar nicht vermisst hat, aber Dovepaw sagt ihr, dass sie beste Freunde sind, und Ivypaw nie wieder zurücklassen wird. ''Fading Echoes thumb|160px :Sie hat einen Albtraum, da sie die Schreie von Kräuselschweif hört, weil sie große Schuldgefühle hat. Ivypaw beschwert sich, dass sie sich wie eine ängstliche Maus verhält. Dovepaw geht zu Jayfeather und weckt ihn. Dort sieht sie wieder etwas. Sie sieht, wie Mottenflügel und Nebelfuß Leopardenstern begraben. Dovepaw ist schockiert, aber Jayfeather sagt, dass jede Katze sterben muss. Dovepaw wundert sich, wer nun Anführerin wird, und Jayfeather denkt, dass es Nebelfuß wird. Neugierig fragt Dovepaw weiter nach, ob es schonmal vorgekommen ist, dass der Zweite Anführer nicht Anführer geworden ist. Jayfeather erzählt Dovepaw kurz von Kurzstern, Riesenstern und Moorkralle, und auch von Habichtfrost. Er erwähnt auch, dass er froh ist, dass Habichtfrost tot ist. Dovewings Schwester Ivypool ist eifersüchtig, weil sie denkt, ihre Schwester würde von allen bevorzugt werden, da sie auch zu Privattreffen mit Lionblaze zu Feuerstern gegangen ist, obwohl es nur darum gegangen ist, ob etwas Schlimmes bevorsteht. Night Whispers :''Folgt ''Sign of the Moon :''Folgt ''The Forgotten Warrior :Sie hat Albträume von dem Adler, der die Stammes-Katze Sturz gepackt und schließlich verschleppt hat. Weißflug macht sich Sorgen um sie und um Ivypool, da diese ständig mit Verletzungen aufwacht. Sie spricht mit ihrer Schwester darüber, dass sie denkt, ihre Kräfte zu verlieren. Ivypool wird angeschafft, dass sie Jayfeather helfen soll, während Dovewing mit Weißflug Schülerarbeiten erledigt. Die beiden unterhalten sich über den Albtraum von Dovewing und Weißflug ist sauer, dass Feuerstern ganz einfach zugelassen hat, eine so junge und unerfahrene Kriegerin mit in die Berge ziehen zu lassen. Dovewing ist empört, dass ihre Mutter so wenig Vertrauen in sie hat. Dann beginnt Weißflug von Bumblestripe zu reden und meint, dass er ein wunderbarer Gefährte für Dovewing wäre. Dovewing verhält sich ruhig und sagt nicht viel dazu. :Als sie kurz darauf auf dem Territorium herumstreift, trifft sie auf Tigerheart. Tigerheart warnt sie vor Dawnpelt, die dem DonnerClan ewige Rache schwört, dafür, dass Flametail tot ist. Dovewing stellt klar, dass Jayfeather versucht hat, ihn zu retten. Das interessiert Tigerheart nicht, dem der Verlust seines Bruders ebenfalls sehr schmerzt. Dovewing beschließt, sich mit Tigerheart nicht mehr zu treffen. Dieser stimmt zu. Kalt verabschieden sich die beiden. :Später greift ein Fuchs die beiden neuen Schüler des DonnerClans an. Dovewing ist frustriert und versteht nicht, warum sie den Fuchs nicht gehört hat. Auch Jayfeather und Lionblaze sind ratlos bei dieser Sache. Als Molepaw und Cherrypaw von einer geheimnisvolles Katze erzählen, die sie gerettet hat, fragt sich Dovewing, wer es sein könnte. The Last Hope :''Folgt Die Welt der Clans ''Battles of the Clans :Bumblepaw erzählt ihr und Ivypaw davon, als sie gerade mit Charly und Lionblaze herumliegen, dass er heute den sogenannten Lightning Strike, einen Kampfzug des DonnerClans, gelernt hat. Die Schwestern sehen ihn erst verständnislos an. Um es ihnen zu zeigen, teilt er den umstehenden Katzen Rollen zu: Charly und Lionblaze sind Bäume, Ivypaw und Dovepaw die Eindringlinge, während er den DonnerClan-Krieger spielt. Dovepaw sagt, dass er aussieht, als würde er Beute verfolgen, worauf Bumblepaw erwidert, dass er das auch tut - die beiden Schülerinnen seien seine Beute. Schließlich springt er hinter Charlys Rücken hervor auf Dovepaw, wobei er aufpassen muss, seine Krallen zurückzuhalten. Ivypaw und Dovepaw schauen erschrocken, als Bumblepaw sagt, dass er sie in einem echten Kampf zerfetzt hätte, bis Ivypaw um Gnade wimmert und Lionblaze unterbricht sie. Dovepaw ist ziemlich beeindruckt. Als der Schüler aufgeregt fragt, ob Blitze denn zweimal im selben Ort einschlügen und noch einmal nachfragt, stammelt sie, dass sie das nicht täten. Bumblepaw sagt triumphierend, dass der Blitz dieses Mal doch zweimal am selben Ort einschlägt. E-Books Hollyleaf's Story :Sie ist mit ihrer Schwester Ivypool in den Tunneln gefangen. Allerdings hören die beiden, wie der WindClan einen Hinterhalt plant. Im letzten Moment rettet Hollyleaf sie aus den Tunneln und offenbart ihnen, wer sie ist. Mistystar's Omen : Familie *Mutter: Weißflug *Vater: Birkenfall *Schwester: Ivypool *Großmütter: Lichtherz, Rauchfell *Großväter: Wolkenschweif, Borkenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Prinzessin, Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Ururgroßmütter: Nutmeg, Robinwing *Ururgroßvater: Jake, Fuzzypelt *Tanten: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eispfote, Amberkit *Onkel: Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Fuchspfote, Dewkit, Snowkit *Großtanten: Rußpelz, Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Großonkel: Dornenkralle, Farnpelz, Aschenpelz, Rabenpfote *Urgroßonkel: Feuerstern *Cousine: Rosenjunges *Cousin: Unkenjunges Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Wolkenschweif früher ein Hauskätzchen war. *Sie ist die Wiedergeburt von Dove's Wing *Auf dem Cover von ''The Fourth Apprentice hat sie grüne Augen. }} en:Dovewingfr:Dovepaw Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere